


The time Peter went on the field trip

by Wisegirl1113



Series: IronDad and SpiderKid [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Bullying, Can be a stand alone if you feel like it, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Flash you dick, Gen, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Stark now, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but like the first part was cute so, infinity war whats that, momma bear pepper potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl1113/pseuds/Wisegirl1113
Summary: After two months of successfully hiding the fact that he'd been adopted, Peter's class is about to go on a field trip. It'll be fine, right?AKA the obligatory field trip fic.





	The time Peter went on the field trip

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone but part one was fun and stuff. E N J O Y ! or don't, up to you.

It was two months into the school year and no one knew yet. Everyone was aware that he’d been taken in by a couple after his aunt left, but no one knew who. He’d gotten into the habit of calling his new parents by their first names, at their insistence of course. He also said things like Aunt Nat and uncle Steve like it was normal. Ned was less starstruck now and MJ had gotten more comfortable. Happy was picking Peter up from school every day and Peter was in the system as an intern for Avengers tech. Everybody in the building new who he was, thinking that he was an intern. Many people called him junior after Clint had said that he was just Stark Junior. Life was good. 

“Alright class!” Mr. Warren interrupted, “Our field trip has been planned! We’re going to… STARK INDUSTRIES!” Everyone was talking about the trip, excited looks on their faces. Everyone but Peter, MJ, and Flash. He was staring at Peter. 

“Well Penis, looks like we’re all gonna see that you’re faking.” Peter rolled his eyes. Yeah okay. 

 

“Hey Tony, my class is taking a field trip here. Could you sign my permission for?” It was taco night at the Stark household, meaning that Tony, Pepper, and he had a family dinner without the avengers. 

“I mean, I know I live here and all, but I feel like I should come anyway, everyone think I’m lying about my internship so it’ll be nice to get off that too.” Peter sighed.

“Sure thing kid. And hey, they’re all just jealous.” Pepper signed it to reduce attention and they finished dinner. 

-

Peter was almost late. Almost. Thankfully, speed limits didn’t apply to Happy and Peter wasn’t the last one on the bus. 

“Well Penis, didn’t think you’d show, considering you’ll be exposed as a lier.” Peter rolled his eyes but didn’t answer. Pepper had made sure to not tell the other avengers that he’d be there so he wouldn’t be embarrassed. Thank god for momma bear.

-

“Well, well, well. Junior’s got a field trip?” Clint was in the vents above the conference room, telling Tony not to embarrass their kid today. He’d rushed back to the avengers common room and relayed the information.

“OOOH!” Nat said. “Shall we embarrass him?” She asked, knowing the answer she’d get.

“Wait,” Vision interrupted, “What if we cause a plummet in Mr. Parker’s social standing. Bullying is not uncommon.” The others considered this. 

“Mr. Parker has arrived, Agent Barton.” FRIDAY said. Clint had asked her to tell him when junior got here.

“Thanks FRI, gimme surveillance of him and his class.” A feed of outside the building popped up on the TV.

“Now it’s time to watch your lies get exposed, Penis.” Someone was picking on their boy. Not. Allowed. MJ stepped in though.

“Everyone’s entitled to act like an idiot sometime, but you’re really pushin’ the privilege Flash.” Damn straight.

Clint focused in and everyone was staring at Peter like he was telling a lie that no one believed.

“Don’t worry bro, they’ll all screw off once they realize you do have an internship.” Ned reassured. Well damn

“Operation Peter the Cool Kid is about to be born.” Bucky said, a murdurous glare trained on the TV.

“Let’s show everyone how great of an intern our boy is.” They began checking for things in the system, like Peters official title. “Avengers tech intern. We can work with this, can’t we team?”

“Anything for our boy.”

-

They walked inside and Peter immediately felt more comfortable. Home sweet home. 

“Hey Junior, that you?” Peter smiled at the receptionist, a thin college student named Mark. He waved.

“What the fuck, Penis? How much you pay him to say that?” Flash sneered. Peter sighed, ignoring Flash in favour of digging through his bag to get his security pass. He’d need it soon. 

“Hey everyone! Welcome to Stark Industries. I’m your tour guide today, Cindy. Let’s begin!” Everyone gathered around Cindy. “The first thing you’ll be doing is getting a guest pass.” She grabbed a stark tablet from the front desk and led the class towards the security gates. “This is a white level one white badge. It’s used for visitors and press. Level one is the lowest and ten is the highest. White is one of the colours we use to identify someone on a glance. White for visitors, green for science and engineering, black for security, red for medical, blue for business, and gold for all access personnel like the avengers and the Starks.” She explained and people listened. Peter already knew all this, considering the gold card in his hoodie pocket. 

“Please listen for your name as Cindy hands out badges.” Mr. Warren said simply and Cindy began. Peter was on his phone as he waited. “Parker, pay attention. As fun as your stories have been, we both know you’ll be needing that visitors pass.” Did Mr. Warren think he was lying?

“No, sir, I really do have-”

“Enough is enough, Peter. I’ve let it slide because it was harmless, but it’s time you get over yourself and admit you aren’t an intern here.” Peter gaped. What the fuck?!

“Does everyone have a badge?” Cindy asked, scanning over the crowd.

“Parker doesn’t.” Flash sneered, shoving Peter forward. 

“Oh, hey Junior! I didn’t know this was your class.” Cindy smiled at him. “You got your badge on you?” He nodded, flashing the golden card for her to see. “Great, then that’s everyone. Follow me through the gate please.” Everyone gaped at Peter. His teacher looked absolutely mortified.

“Cindy Matthews, level two blue.” FRIDAY recited as Cindy scanned her badge. Everyone was distracted from Peter to marvel over the AI.

“This is FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s AI. As you heard, I’m a level two blue, which indicates that I am a business intern.” FRIDAY stated everyone’s name followed by ‘level one white’. Peter went last and everyone watched as he scanned his flashy gold card.

“Peter Parker, level ten gold. Welcome back Peter, shall I inform the boss of your arrival?” 

“That’s alright, just a field trip.” He said swiftly, walking through quickly with his head down.

“Alrighty, now that security’s done, let’s head to our first destination, the science unit.”

Now that everyone realized that Peter did in fact have an internship, they wouldn’t shut up about it. They kept asking who he’d met and where he worked and the highest floor he’d been to. Cindy saved him though.

“Junior here works on avengers tech and the rest, I’m afraid, is classified. I’m not legally allowed to even ask.” MJ and Ned were smirking even as the elevator doors opened. They entered the main lab, which was flooded with interns and scientists. Everyone here knew him too. Well, he was screwed, wasn’t he?

“OH MY GOD IT’S BRUCE BANNER!” One of his classmates yelled, at a loud enough volume for normal people to cringe and for Peter to clench his teeth and stumble backwards. Wait, uncle Bruce no.

“Oh, um, hello Dr. Banner.” Cindy seemed surprised by the man’s arrival. God dammit guys, you weren’t supposed to know. He glanced at the starstruck expressions on his classmates’ faces. He’d had a similar reaction, so he couldn’t blame them. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could steal Peter for a minute? I just needed him to look of a design for some tech for- um, wait that’s classified.” Mr. Warren nodded shakily, expressing his love for Bruce’s work. Bruce whisked him away to a separate room and showed Peter a new design for the widow’s bite on his Stark tablet. He checked it over swiftly, using the stylus to add notes along the margin of the document. 

“Here ya go, uncle Bruce.” Peter handed the tablet back and joined his class where they were- oh, staring at him in awe.

“Dude you know the Hulk?!”  
“OHMIGOD YOU KNOW DR. BANNER?”  
“Dr. Banner knows your name?!”  
“What the fuck, Penis!?” 

That last one was flash if you couldn’t tell. Peter heard a creak in the vent above him, too quiet for the others to here. DAMMIT BARTON! Peter ignored their stares and let Cindy bring them to their next stop. 

“Alrighty, time for our stop in the conference room.” Cindy let them into their next room. “This is where Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts-Stark hold press conferences. As you can see, there’s tons of space for press and…” Cindy carried on talking about the room as Mr. Warren pulled Peter aside.

“Peter, I am so sorry for not believing you about this. It’s not that I think you’re a bad kid or anything, it’s just-”

“Mr.Warren, just forget it. I get that this seemed a bit far fetched, but it kinda hurts that you think I’d lie about something like that.” He walked away from his guilty teacher, but was stopped by flash.

“Who’s dick did you suck to pull of that stunt, puny?” He ignored the guy and headed to his friends. 

“Dude, your facial expressions are hilarious.” MJ showed him her ‘people in crisis’ book and presented a full page of Peter looking embarrassed or nervous.

“Gee thanks.” he batted the book away and tried to listen to stuff that Pepper had already told him. He realized soon that he was being ambushed. The realization occurred when Bucky freaking Barnes came into the conference room presented peter with his arm and his tool kit. 

“Pinky finger.” Bucky said dejectedly, Peter took the tools and did his best to ignore the stares he was getting. He easily fixed the mobility in the finger, it was always the pinky. Bucky smiled and thanked him, then promptly left. In the silence he heard the movement in the vents again.

“Time for lunch!” Cindy broke the silence and led them to the courtyard. “There’s a place to buy food just through those doors if you need to. Enjoy your forty minute lunch period.”

Flash approached Peter about halfway through the break, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him into a wall. “What the fuck, Parker? How’re you pulling this off? It’s not like you have money to bribe them. You’re probably some bastard child of Tony Stark, knowing you!”

“He told you he has an internship.” MJ said harshly. “And I don’t understand how being Tony Stark’s son is an insult. You know, I would try to express my hatred for you, but I don’t have enough middle fingers.” She shoved Flash away and pulled me to sit next to her again.

“Alrighty, let’s head to the Avengers museum a bit early, since you all appear to be finished.” Cindy interrupted whatever dumb sentence was about to come out of Flash’s mouth. Thank God. The Avengers museum was equally mortifying, considering he was credited on all his work. Each amazing bit of technology he’d worked on listed the engineers and scientists who’d worked on it, and at the end of the list of creators was his name. On one of the newer designs of his web shooters, it simply said ‘Creators: Peter Parker’, which had excited everyone into a frenzy and angered Flash to a scary level. A new iron man suit said ‘Creators: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Peter Parker’ which caused even more commotion.” 

Like the icing on the cake, Clint dropped in through a ceiling tile and handed him a crossbow he’d designed. “I jammed the trigger. Think you can fix t, Junior?”

“Why do you all call him Junior?” Asked Abe. “Literally everyone here calls him that.” Peter was momentarily afraid that Clint would tell the truth, Junior was short for Stark junior. Nobody knew that though, so Clint told Abe the reason that people assumed started the nickname.

“He’s the youngest employee, the only high school intern to ever work here.” Clint said simply, which received several nods. Dammit, now people at school might start calling him that. “Anyway, get that back to me later.” Then he hopped up and pulled himself back into the ceiling. 

“Well, let’s get on to our final stop, a meet and greet with Mrs. Pepper Potts-Stark!” People seemed to get distracted by that prospect, even MJ lit up. To Peter though, it was just chatting with Momma Bear.

“What would you say is the hardest part of being a powerful woman in today’s day. You’re on the record, by the way.” MJ had her notebook open, ready to hang off Mo- Pepper’s every word. He’d been doing that a lot lately, substituting Tony and Pepper’s names for Mom and Dad. Only in his head, thankfully. If he said it out loud, that would be embarrassing.

“I was wondering,” Flash started, “if you guys took high school interns?” Get over it, would ya?

“We only have one, Peter Parker, or as everyone here knows him, Junior.” Flash looked pissed now. Thanks mom, but sometimes helping does the opposite. Pepper! Thanks Pepper. It was hard not to recognize the people who had take care of you for four months as your parents. Peter was gonna take a beating after today. 

“Surprise kids!” Tony walked into the room, places a kiss on Pepper’s cheek, and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Anyone got questions?” MJ, Ned, and Flash were the only ones brave enough to put up a hand. “Yep?”

“Mr. Stark, sir, I was wondering about on of you supposed interns. I-“

“OH MY GOD!” MJ interrupted. “Peter has an internship. Get over it. This has been confirmed by three Avengers, an intern, and the frickin CEO of the company!” Flash looked angry. 

“Junior there is an intern, get over it.” Tony agreed, glancing at Peter. 

“Whatever.” Flash grumbled. 

-

“Mission accomplished.” Bucky said. Peter walked into the room and Clint noticed that he was trying very hard to hold back his smile. He was failing.

“How’d we do kiddo?” Peter let himself grin and suddenly, the discomfort of spending all day in the vents was totally worth it.

“Thanks guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! but like if you didn't that's cool too mate.   
> But anyways, another part will be up in a few days, so yeah!  
> Also, thanks to everyone who commented and kudos-ed the last one, pushing that little button really makes my day!


End file.
